The Arithmancer
by Javarotti
Summary: Hermione cresce como uma génio da matemática ao invés de uma rata de biblioteca e entra em Aritmancia no seu primeiro ano. Com a ajuda de seus amigos e da Professora Vector, ela põe sua habilidade super humana de criação de feitiços em uso na luta contra Voldemort. Anos 1-4. Tradução Autorizada de White Squirrel


**Hermione cresce como uma génio da matemática ao invés de uma rata de biblioteca e entra em Aritmancia no seu primeiro ano. Com a ajuda de seus amigos e da Professora Vector, ela põe sua habilidade super humana de criação de feitiços em uso na luta contra Voldemort. Anos 1-4.**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling é dona de Harry Potter e essa fanfic é tradução da fanfic de mesmo nome de White Squirrel.**

 **Preciso falar que tive um pequeno surto quando a autora me autorizou fazer a tradução dessa fic e da sequência, porquê facilmente as duas entram no meu top 3 de fics favoritas de todos os gêneros e categorias.**

 **Referência Rápida**

 **Primeiro Ano: Capítulos 1-22**

 **Segundo Ano: Capítulos 23-38**

 **Terceiro Ano: Capítulos 39-59**

 **Quarto Ano: Capítulos 60-84**

 **Anos 5-7: na sequência,** _ **Lady Archimedes**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Hermione Granger sempre foi uma criança muito inteligente. Não, ela não era uma dessa vai-para-a-universidade-aos-dez tipo de criança que se pode ver nas notícias de vez em quando, mas ela tinha pulado um ano no primário sem problema algum, embora ela já fizesse aniversário em Setembro, então não tinha sido um ajuste muito grande._

 _Ah, mas em matemática, era onde ela se sobressaía. Sim, ela amava livros e todos os tipos de aprendizado, ou então ela nunca teria conseguido pular de ano, mas os números foram seu primeiro amor. Ela viveu e respirou através deles desde que aprendeu a contar, e sua obsessão só tinha aumentado com o passar dos anos._

 _Multiplicar números grandes em sua cabeça era trivial. Qualquer um podia aprender isso se tirassem um tempo para isso. Não, ser capaz de fazer funções de quatro dígitos que uma calculadora poderia fazer, frequentemente e com a mesma rapidez, só fazia dela uma curiosidade e não um prodígio. Mas aquilo era só o começo. Conforme os anos se passaram, os professores particulares começaram a puxá-la de lado todos os dias durante as aulas de matemática para ensiná-la divisões longas, então probabilidade e depois trigonometria. Ela sabia que quando fez seis anos estava num plano de aulas completamente diferente dos seus colegas de classe quando se tratava de números. E mesmo com todo o problema que isso causou para ela, uma parte de si gostava dos olhares das pessoas quando as pessoas viam ela resolvendo problemas do ensino médio e pré vestibular com facilidade enquanto todas as outras crianças faziam suas frações._

 _Na verdade, esse último ano não tinha sido tão difícil. Desde que ela tinha pulado a quarta série e tinha avançado para a escola secundária um ano mais cedo, e as crianças eram um pouco mais dedicadas ao estudo do que as do primário, onde ela nunca tinha se encaixado e tinha passado mais tempo lendo e fazendo somas do que brincando de pique-pega ou, ainda bem, queimado. Ela até tinha achado umas garotas na escola secundária que compartilhavam seu amor por fantasia épica e ficção científica, embora ela tinha que ir até a sexta série para achar alguém que conseguisse se equiparar a ela em matemática. Ainda assim, depois de alguns anos difíceis de primário as coisas estavam começando a ficar melhores._

 _Então, o mundo de Hermione foi virado de ponta cabeça quando uma mulher, que estava vestida como se tivesse pisado para fora de um filme da década de 30, apareceu na porta dos Grangers. Na porta do quarto de hotel deles._

 _..._

— _Sr. e Sra. Granger?_

— _Sim... - Daniel Granger respondeu cautelosamente._

— _Como vai você? Meu nome é Minerva McGonagall. - ela ofereceu sua mão para um cumprimento. — Sua filha está aqui com você?_

 _Dan chacoalhou a mão dela bem ligeiramente. — Sim ela está. Tem algum problema?_

— _Nenhum Sr. Granger. Entenda, eu represento uma escola exclusiva na Escócia para crianças superdotadas, e nós gostaríamos de estender um convite para a Senhorita Granger para comparecer._

— _Verdade? - Minerva viu um relance de uma cabeça com cabelos espessos quando a garota em questão pulou de seu assento e correu para a porta, apenas para ser impedida por seus pais._

— _Agora espera aí Hermione. - disse seu pai para ela e depois se virou para sua visitante: — Então você nos caçou nas nossas férias fora do país só para convidar ela?_

 _Minerva tinha pensado nisso, ela ainda estava um pouco tonta da chave de portal internacional que ela tinha pego para chegar até a Itália, quando ela poderia ter esperado uma semana e os encontrado na Grã-Bretanha. Mas ainda assim, procedimentos devem ser seguidos. Embora essa era a parte mais complicada, convencê-los a deixá-la entrar e não fazer com que achassem que ela era... o que a Dama Finch-Fletchey tinha chamado ela? "uma lunática errante", ela acredita._

— _Peço perdão por interromper suas férias. - ela continuou. — Mas é uma prática comum, a de contatar todos os recipientes da bolsa escolar na última semana de Julho, independente de onde eles estejam no momento. Aqui está meu cartão. - ela entregou um cartão trouxa que dizia "Hogwarts School. Minerva McGonagall: Vice-Diretora" e mostrava um endereço postal trouxa enquanto estivesse público. — Se for inconveniente eu posso voltar outra hora._

— _Não, não. - disse rapidamente Dan. O cartão pelo menos parecia um pouco crível. Se fosse verdade, eles deveriam ao menos escutá-la e se tivesse qualquer coisa que parecesse estranha era melhor fugir logo. — Entre por favor. - ele se virou e sutilmente acenou para que Emma e Hermione ficassem longe da mulher estranha e ofereceu a ela um lugar para se sentar. Ele sentou entre elas e McGonagall - e perto do telefone - só em caso da mulher estranha tentar qualquer coisa._

— _Senhora McGonagall, meu nome é Daniel Granger e essa é minha esposa Emma. E você parece conhecer nossa filha Hermione. - disse ele. — Eu tenho certeza que você pode notar como isso parece ser incomum para nós, mas também suponho que não faria mal lhe ouvir._

— _Eu apreciaria isso Sr. Granger._

 _Emma examinou o cartão. — Eu não acho que já tenha ouvido falar numa... Hogwarts School, Sra. McGonagall. - ela disse. — Você tem alguma documentação legal com você?_

— _Eu tenho Sra. Granger. - respondeu Minerva. — Você nunca ouviu falar dela antes porque o nome inteiro da escola é Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

 _As bocas de Dan e de Emma se abriram, mas Hermione falou pela primeira vez: — Magia e Bruxaria? Você quer dizer tipo magia? Magia de verdade?_

— _Sim senhorita Granger, magia. Eu sou uma bruxa e nossos feitiços nos disseram que você também é uma._

 _Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram com a revelação, mas o de seu pai se cerraram. — Sra. McGonagall, eu acho que você já falou o suficiente._

— _Por favor Sr. e Sra. Granger, eu sei que isso parece difícil de acreditar, mas se você me permitir fazer uma pequena demostração..._

 _A mulher estranha puxou um pequeno graveto das mangas de seu vestido._

— _Uma varinha mágica? - Dan disse ceticamente. Seu bom senso que lhe dizia que isso era uma pegadinha ou um golpe apitou ainda mais. Ele sabia o suficiente sobre supostos psíquicos e praticantes do paranormal para conhecer os truques comuns._

— _Exatamente. Talvez um simples feitiço de Levitação?_

 _Sem dúvida alguma a ser feito com um fio invisível, pensou Dan. Mas tinha uma coisa que não parecia certa. Onde essa McGonagall pretendia ir com isso. Ela não poderia inventar uma escola inteira. E se fosse uma escola para mágicos de palco ou alguma coisa assim porque tentar recrutar Hermione, que nunca tinha demonstrado interesse nenhum na arte? E se fosse uma pegadinha, quem e porque? E se não fosse nenhum dos dois... bem, Daniel Granger não estava nada menos do que curioso. Afinal Hermione não tinha puxado tudo de sua mãe. E caso McGonagall fizesse algo mais improvável do que fazer uma carta flutuar no ar ou transformar sua varinha em um buquê de flores, valeria a pena observar. — Okay então, vamos ver. - ele disse._

 _McGonagall balançou sua varinha e murmurou alguma coisa que parecia como Latim, e então a mesa de centro que estava entre eles se ergueu no ar._

— _Meu De... - Dan caiu de sua cadeira. Isso era bem mais do que usar uma carta. Emma empalideceu ao ver e Hermione arquejou em surpresa. Ele passou sua mão ao redor da mesa, em cima e de baixo, procurando por fios ou suportes invisíveis. — Mas como?_

— _Como eu disse Sr. Granger, magia. - a mesa virou duas vezes no ar e então voltou para o chão._

— _Uau. - disse Hermione._

— _Magia... - gaguejou Emma. — Magia... Então... Escola de... Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts você disse? - disse Emma._

— _Exatamente. - respondeu McGonagall. — Eu sou a vice-diretora da escola e também a professora de Transfiguração._

— _Transfiguração? - perguntou Hermione._

— _Feitiços para fazer uma coisa virar outra. Por exemplo... - ela tocou sua varinha na mesa de centro e murmurou outro encantamento. A mesa se transformou em uma grande tartaruga._

 _Dan quase caiu novamente de sua cadeira. Aquilo definitivamente não era uma pegadinha. Ele se beliscou, nem estava sonhando. Hermione inclusive aplaudiu._

 _Assim que McGonagall transformou a mesa de volta Emma disse: — Então você está dizendo que Hermione pode fazer essas coisas também?_

— _Ela será capaz - com o treino apropriado é claro. Esse foi um feitiço bem avançado._

— _Mas como você poderia saber que ela é uma... uma bruxa? - a palavra soou como um insulto, mas dificilmente era a parte mais estranha em tudo._

— _Nós temos feitiços muito antigos em operação em Hogwarts que automaticamente detectam todos os nascimentos mágicos nas costas da Grã-Bretanha, Sra Granger. Mas claro que vocês já devem ter notado por si mesmos... coisas não usuais acontecendo ao redor de sua filha, o que nós chamamos de mágicas acidentais._

 _Dan e Emma olharam um para o outro e instantaneamente sabiam a resposta. Certamente explicava algumas coisas, incluindo uma birra feia em que todos os livros de uma sala cheia deles tinham saído voando de suas prateleiras. Eles apenas assentiram mas Dan começou novamente: — Bem, se esse é o caso, porque esperar até que essa sua escola comece, eu assumo que aos onze ou doze? Porque não entrar em contato antes?_

 _Esse era outro assunto que sempre parecia surgir. McGonagall tentaria explicar gentilmente e esperava que não se tornasse em uma discussão política. — Hogwarts aceita todas as crianças mágicas que atingem a idade de onze anos e faz o primeiro contato no verão antes de seu primeiro ano porque crianças raramente possuem muita habilidade para controlar sua magia antes dos onze anos. Por causa disso, para crianças sem parentes mágicos existe pouca razão para que eles tenham contato com o mundo mágico. Eu admito que existem algumas desvantagens no nosso sistema, como vocês podem adivinhar, mas o mundo mágico valoriza seu segredo então escolhemos não fazer contato até mais tarde._

 _Isso pareceu acalmar os pais por um instante. Mas conforme Hermione observava seus pais observarem essa informação ela só estava começando. Ela ergueu a mão na direção de McGonagall e disse: — Por favor senhora. Posso tentar um feitiço?_

 _McGonagall deu uma risadinha para a garota. Essa pergunta em particular era surpreendemente rara, até mesmo para os nascidos-trouxa. — Eu temo que não senhorita Granger. - ela disse. — Uma varinha deve ser especialmente feita para sua magia interior, ou você vai achar muito difícil de usá-la. Especialmente na sua idade. Você vai precisar comprar a sua antes do começo do ano. Entretanto, eu posso lhe dar sua carta de aceitação oficial de Hogwarts. - ela puxou um envelope de sua bolsa de mão e a levitou até a garota._

 _Hermione estava quase fascinada pelo envelope de aparência antiga. Ela notou que era feito de pergaminho e endereçado com uma escrita fluída em tinta verde-esmeralda. Ela pegou cautelosamente em suas mãos e leu a frente em voz alta:_

 _Senhorita H. Granger_

 _O quarto menor_

 _Suíte 405_

 _Hotel San Zulian_

 _Veneza, Itália_

 _Dan pulou da cadeira. — Como vocês sabiam em que quarto nossa filha estava dormindo?_

 _Minerva suspirou. Isso acontecia cada vez mais a cada ano. Talvez estivesse na hora de mudar os feitiços de endereçamento. — Eu não sabia Sr. Granger. - ela disse. — As cartas são endereçadas automaticamente._

— _Então você pode achar automaticamente qualquer um onde quer que estejam?_

— _Na maioria das vezes sim. Existem maneiras de esconder os movimentos de alguém quando é necessário, mas isso dificilmente é necessário para um estudante. Em qualquer caso, feitiços de rastreamento como esse são rigidamente controlados._

 _Resmungando, mas aplacado pelo momento Dan se sentou. Hermione quebrou o selo ornamentado de cera e tirou a carta do envelope. Ela leu:_

 _ESCOLA de MAGIA e BRUXARIA de HOGWARTS_

 _Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

 _(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro., Bruxo Chefe,_

 _Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)_

 _Cara Senhorita Granger,_

 _Nós estamos satisfeitos em informar que você foi aceita na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Encontrará no envelope uma lista de todos os livros e equipamentos necessários._

 _O ano escolar começa dia 1 de Setembro. Existirá uma orientação para novos estudantes de pais não-mágicos na data de 27 de Julho, as nove horas da manhã na Plataforma 10 da Estação King Cross de Londres, momento no qual você poderá enviar os formulários de matrícula._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Vice-Diretora_

— _Sua orientação é numa estação de trem? - perguntou Emma._

— _Esse é o começo da orientação Sra. Granger. O itinerário incluirá um tour de locais mágicos importantes em Londres, assim como tempo para que possam comprar os suprimentos mágicos. - McGonagall procurou em sua bolsa de mão novamente, causando sobrancelhas arqueadas quando sua mão foi mais fundo do que o tamanho da bolsa e puxou um largo caderno de brochura. — Eu tenho alguma literatura básica sobre Hogwarts para você: classes oferecidas, atividades extracurriculares, perfil dos professores e etc._

— _Isso ajuda bastante, obrigada._

— _As bruxas usam chapéus pontudos de verdade!? - exclamou Hermione conforme lia a lista de suprimentos escolares._

— _Eu admito que eles estão saindo de moda, mas ainda sim são parte do uniforme._

— _Uhn, nós talvez tenhamos um problema. - Dan disse conforme lia a carta de aceitação de Hermione. — Nós estávamos planejando voar para casa no dia 27. É possível fazer a orientação depois?_

 _McGonagall piscou e ajustou seus óculos. Já fazia um tempo que algo assim acontecia. Ela considerou sua agenda e disse: — Se você quiser, eu posso me encontrar pessoalmente com vocês na semana seguinte. Ou se você preferir eu posso arranjar para que seu vôo seja alterado para um dia mais cedo sem custo para vocês._

— _Você pode ahn... arranjar? O que você quer dizer? É bem difícil mudar vôos de último minuto._

 _Com um humpf quase imperceptível a bruxa respondeu: — Bem, eu suponho que possa ser considerado um leve desvio das regras pelos padrões trouxas - isso é, padrões não-mágicos. Mas eu garanto que pode ser feito bem facilmente e por de baixo dos panos._

 _Emma estava com um olhar resignado. — Bem, então... eu suponho que não teremos nenhum problema em voltar um dia mais cedo. E eu duvido que vamos conseguir manter Hermione de tentar pegar esses livros mágicos por outra semana._

 _Sr. Granger sorriu ao ouvir essa frase e um brilho passou pelos olhos de Hermione. McGonagall não conseguiu evitar de pensar, Ravenclaw com toda a certeza para essa aqui._

 _Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a garota falou novamente: — Me desculpe senhora, mas nenhum desses parecem nem um pouco com livros para aulas não mágicas._

— _Hmm, ela está certa. - disse Emma, passando pela brochura mais uma vez. — Não tem nenhuma aula de inglês, não... como vocês chamariam? História trouxa? E nenhum tipo de ciência ou matemática que eu já tenha escutado, a menos que seja essa coisa de Estudos dos Trouxas._

— _Vocês tem que ter aulas de matemática. - insistiu Hermione._

— _Sim, só para começar. - concordou Emma, embora Hermione estava certa de que precisaria de ensinos em matemática mais avançados do que qualquer escola secundária poderia oferecer. — Como Hermione é suposta de ter uma boa educação com aulas tão tendenciosamente voltadas para magia? - ela se perguntou se fazia algum sentido juntar essas palavras._

 _McGonagall ergueu uma mão para a sequência difícil de perguntas. Essa era uma pergunta comum, embora ela não tivesse uma resposta ideal para a mesma. — Então, não é tão ruim como parece só ao olhar para a lista do curso. A maioria das nossas aulas tem um componente escrito que recebe as notas tanto pela linguagem quanto pelo conteúdo, então o Inglês não é negligenciado. Para matemática, nós oferecemos uma eletiva que chama Aritmancia começando no terceiro que cobre a maior parte da matemática que uma escola secundária trouxa oferece. Eu admito que nosso currículo é fraco na parte de história e ciência trouxa. Nós precisamos pensar na necessidade dos nossos alunos e quase todos os alunos, incluindo os nascidos-trouxas, aqueles de famílias não-mágicas escolhem viver no nosso mundo. Nosso currículo é feito para ajudar nossos alunos a se sucederem nele. - ela ergueu a mão novamente, para responder a próxima questão que era óbvia: — Você pode é claro, contratar tutores para cobrir os outros temas, e a educação magia só é obrigatória até o quinto ano. Muito raramente nós temos alunos que saem depois do seu quinto ano para uma aprendizagem mais cedo ou para se preparar para a universidade trouxa. Se você quiser eu posso te colocar em contato com alguns alunos antigos que fizeram isso._

 _Ambos os pais se reclinaram, digerindo essa informação, embora Hermione ainda estava olhando para a brochura e fazendo uma careta._

— _Bem, eu suponho que isso faz certo sentido. - disse Emma. — Pelo menos ela deveria manter suas opções abertas. O que você acha Dan?_

 _Dan encarou o teto. — Eu acho que estou tendo o sonho mais estranho da minha vida e eu gostaria de acordar agora, por favor. - ele murmurou. — Mas na chance disso ser verdade, não vejo o que magoaria ir para casa mais cedo e ir para a orientação. Hermione o que tem de errado? - ele adicionou quando viu o rosto de sua filha._

— _Você não tem nenhuma matemática nos dois primeiros anos? - ela disse. — Você acha que eu poderia fazer um teste para entrar na aula de Aritmancia professora?_

— _O qu... Testar para... - gaguejou McGonagall. — Bem, isso seria altamente irregular. E eu temo que poucos alunos poderia ir bem aquela aula com sua idade, até mesmo os claramente inteligentes como você._

— _Ah, você ainda não viu nossa Hermione perto dos números Professora McGonagall. - Emma defendeu sua filha._

— _Eu posso te mostrar no que tenho trabalhado. - disse a garota, e antes que McGonagall pudesse protestar ela tinha desaparecido num flash de cabelos castanhos e logo voltou com um largo livro que ela abriu em uma parte e apresentou para ela. — Isso é o que o Sr. Andrews tem me ensinado esse verão. Embora eu ainda não tenha chego tão longe. Eu só fui até diferenciação e funções racionais._

 _Os olhos de McGonagall se franziram em confusão e então cresceram para o tamanho de bolas de gude conforme ela passava pelo livro. Era um livro didático trouxa, sim, mas era o tipo de matemática usada nos níveis de N.I.E.M.S para Aritmancia e muito mais detalhado. McGonagall tinha esquecido a maior parte e ela se perguntou se até mesmo a Professora Vector se lembrava de tudo. — Meu deus, você realmente pode fazer esse tipo de lições?_

— _É claro. - Hermione começou a explicar como fazer um dos problemas mas McGonagall a interrompeu._

— _Tudo bem Senhorita Granger, eu acredito em você. Mesmo que seja irregular, mas com habilidades matemáticas como essa, você poderia ensinar a parte não magia dessa aula. Eu perguntarei para a professora Vector se ela estaria disposta a te entrevistar para uma possível vaga em Aritmancia antes de você entrar em Hogwarts._

 _Hermione deu uma risadinha ao ouvir o nome Vector. — Obrigada Professora._

 _Com a crise resolvida, McGonagall respondeu mais algumas perguntas da família sobre a escola e deu a eles um breve resumo sobre o mundo mágico. Ela tinha certeza que eles precisariam de um tempo para entender completamente tudo o que tinha acontecido, assim como todas as famílias trouxas mas ela confirmou que eles estariam na orientação e prometeu contatá-los através do hotel com seu novo arranjo para a viagem._

 _Depois que ela deixou o quarto de hotel, esperou até que estivesse fora do alcance de ouvidos antes de se permitir suspirar pesadamente e se perguntou porque sempre eram as crianças mais estudiosas que lhe causavam mais problemas durante essas visitas._

 _..._

 _Minerva McGonagall voltou para Hogwarts depois de dois longos dias visitando as famílias trouxas. Como sempre, ela estava feliz de sair do vestido trouxa e voltar para suas roupas bruxas. Mas era muito tarde para se incomodar a reportar as coisas naquela noite, então ela não não foi até a sala do diretor até depois do café-da-manhã no dia seguinte._

 _Como sempre, ela não precisou bater na porta de Alvo antes de ouvir um caloroso: — Ah, entre Minerva. - ela entrou no escritório e sentou entre diversas engenhocas barulhentas (a muito tempo ela suspeitava que a maioria era completamente inútil, mas Alvo sempre ignorava comentários sobre elas)_

— _Gota de LImão? - perguntou o Diretor antes de colocar uma em sua boca._

— _Não, obrigada._

— _Então vejo que as visitas aos alunos nascido-trouxas tomaram mais do que o normal._

— _Sim Alvo. Uma deles acabou por estar de férias na Itália. Tive que registrar uma chave de portal internacional e re-arranjar a agenda de um avião trouxa para lidar com ela. Os trouxas viajam tanto hoje em dia. Estou começando a pensar que deveríamos mudar nosso processo de orientação._

— _Hmm, talvez uma consideração para o ano que vem. Sem outros problemas então?_

— _Não mais do que o comum, embora eu também precise falar com Septima sobre essa._

 _As sobrancelhas cheias de Alvo se arquearam ao ouvir isso. — Septima? Para uma aluna do primeiro ano? Porque o envolvimento dela seria necessário?_

 _Minerva se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso. — Porque se a Senhorita Granger for tão boa como eu acho que ela é, Septima vai querê-la como aprendiz antes de ter acabado com a mesma._

 _Alvo coçou sua barba. — Que intrigante. - ele murmurou. — Bons Aritméticos são difíceis de achar._

— _Verdade. Então sem problemas com isso Alvo?_

— _Só uma pequena dificuldade em contatar Harry Potter. - naquele instante um dos equipamentos na parede apitou seis vezes. Alvo se ergueu para inspecioná-lo. — Ah deus, parece que seis cartas foram enviadas para o Sr. Potter essa manhã e são consideradas perdidas._

— _Seis!_

— _Sim, esse é o terceiro dia seguido. Terei que arranjar outro correio para ele amanhã._

— _Alvo, se seis cartas não chegaram para o garoto hoje não vejo como mandar mais vai ajudar. Se eu puder adivinhas apostaria que aqueles parentes horríveis dele estão mantendo as cartas longe dele._

— _Na ni na não Minerva. Eu deixei instruções específicas com eles..._

— _Específicas meu pé Alvo. - Minerva cortou ele. — Eu te disse o quão horríveis aqueles trouxas eram dez anos atrás. Talvez eu deva visitar o garoto em pessoa._

— _Não Minerva. Você já fez o suficiente essa semana com os nascidos trouxas. Se o Sr. Potter não ler sua carta até seu aniversário mandarei Hagrid entregar. - Alvo disse com seu característico brilho no olhar. (A muito tempo Minerva tinha decidido que isso devia ser algum tipo de feitiço, mas ela não conseguia de jeito nenhum descobrir o que era.) — Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em ver o menino novamente._

 _Minerva pensou sobre aqueles trouxas empertigados e comuns e sua reação provável para o meio-gigante batendo na porta deles e sorriu apesar de tudo. — Bem, eu suponho que Hagrid é apropriado para a tarefa. - disse._

 _..._

 _O último mês do verão foi super agitado para Hermione. Primeiro teve a orientação na King's Cross, onde ela conheceu Sally-Anne Perks, Sophie Roper, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle e a adição de último minuto, Dean Thomas. Então tinha o maravilhoso Beco Diagonal, comprar suas roupas, suprimentos, sua varinha (depois de muita insistência, Sr. Olivaras tinha deixado ela testar alguns feitiços simples em sua loja) e é claro seus livros didáticos._

 _Todos os livros eram fascinantes, é claro. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que diversos dos livros cobriam vários anos, os tornando ainda mais úteis. Ela comprou os livros de Aritmancia até o sétimo ano e mesmo no do primeiro ela ficou maravilhada em como algo tão suave e orgânico como magia podia ser quebrado matematicamente. Ela também devorou os livros de história, tentando aprender o máximo possível sobre seu novo mundo. Seu respeito por Alvo Dumbledore só aumentou quando ela aprendeu que ele tinha derrotado sozinho o Bruxo das Trevas aliado de Hitler na Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas ficou um pouco insegura quando em História Moderna da Magia descreveu um terrorista que parecia um super vilão dos quadrinhos que foi derrotado por um garoto chamado Harry Potter apenas uma década atrás. Tinha ocorrido uma guerra civil na Bretanha magia - contra os nascidos trouxas. Ela claramente estava grata de não ter que lidar com isso agora._

 _Nesse meio tempo a Professora Vector tinha sido gentil o suficiente para marcar uma visita em sua casa uma semana após a orientação. No tempo marcado, Emma Granger abriu a porta da frente para encontrar uma mulher de meia idade com longos cabelos pretos e que estava vestido em um robe florido vermelho escuro e com um chapéu pontudo combinando, muito parecido com as roupas estranhas da maioria das pessoas que eles tinham visto no Beco Diagonal. Emma olhou a mulher de cima abaixo antes de falar: — Você deve ser a Professora Vector._

 _Vector empinou ligeiramente seu nariz e respondeu arrogantemente: — E você deve ser a Sra. Granger. Como vai? Estou aqui para a entrevista com sua filha._

 _Emma se sentiu levemente irritada pela atitude da mulher mas rapidamente a convidou para entrar e começou a fazer chá._

— _Sr. Granger? - Vector cumprimentou Dan._

— _Como vai?_

— _E você deve ser Hermione._

— _É um prazer te conhecer Professora Vector. Obrigada por vir. - disse educadamente a garota._

 _Vector balançou rigidamente a mão dela. A criança não parecia muito, muito dente e cabelos enrolados (não que aparências importassem). Embora ela fosse muito educada, e obviamente animada mas para ser honesta Vector não estava esperando muito. Elas só estava fazendo isso como um favor para Minerva. Apesar do que sua colega disse achava difícil que uma garota de onze anos podia ser tão qualificada em Aritmancia._

 _Eles se retiraram para a sala de estar, onde a família se sentou e Vector sentou cautelosamente em um cadeira, olhando curiosamente para as luzes elétricas e para a televisão de tubo. Diferentemente de seus colegas sonserinos ela não tinha problemas com os trouxas e reconhecia que frequentemente os nascidos trouxas superavam academicamente seus colegas (isso podia ter a ver com a escola primária do trouxas), mas ela não achava que se acostumaria com o choque de culturas toda vez que entrava no mundo deles._

— _Obrigada pelo chá. - ela disse para Emma. — Agora Senhorita Granger. Eu, obviamente, sou Septima Vector, Professora de Aritmancia em Hogwarts. A professora McGonagall me informou que você está interessada em fazer um teste para minha turma do terceiro ano de aritmancia como uma primeiranista._

 _Hermione pareceu nervosa quando Vector lhe deu um olhar severo, mas tentou responder calmamente: — Sim senhora. Eu sei que soa terrivelmente interessante, e útil, porque lida com a criação de feitiços de acordo com Numerologia e Gramática. E eu realmente não quero passar dois anos sem um curso de matemática. Quero manter tudo fresco na cabeça._

 _Bem, ela certamente era dedicada, pensou Vector, especialmente para já ter começado Numerologia e Gramática. — Você deve saber que nunca antes eu considerei uma entrada antecipada nas minhas aulas. - ela disse. — Aritmancia é um tema muito rigoroso e na minha opinião o mais difícil ensinado em Hogwarts, eu espero esforço total de todos meus alunos, independente de sua idade. - Hermione começou a fazer uma careta. — Entretanto, a professora McGonagall me informou que sua proeza matemática está entre as melhores que ela já viu de um primeiranista e ela insistiu que eu desse uma olhada. Então se você puder me mostrar que tipo de matemática te ensinaram, me daria uma idade de sua colocação possível._

— _É claro madame. Eu tenho meu livro de cálculo bem aqui. - Hermione se levantou e pegou o livro mais grosso de uma das pilhas ao lado da mesa. Ela não viu a professora estremecer na menção da palavra "cálculo". Ela abriu o livro na seção certa e disse: — Minha lição essa semana é a diferenciação de frações compostas. A princípio é uma aplicação simples da regra da cadeia. Você só trata a função interna como uma variável quando tira a derivada da função externa e então multiplicada pela derivada da função interna. É claro que com funções mais complexas pode ser muito complicado..._

— _Senhorita Granger. - Vector cortou a criança entusiasmada. — Posso ver o livro?_

— _É claro madame. - ela entregou o livro e Vector olhou as páginas abertas. A descrição da Regra da cadeia estava correta, é claro, e conforme ela passou pelas páginas anteriores ficou maravilhada ao ver os elementos de cálculo explicados em detalhes. O livro de Aritmancia no nível de N.I.E.M era menor que esse e a matemática só atingia metade. E a criança certamente agia como se entendesse, o que seria incrível se fosse verdade. Vector precisava conferir isso._

— _Senhorita Granger. Se eu te der uma equação baseada nesse material você seria capaz de resolver para mim?_

— _Sim senhora. - ela assentiu enfaticamente._

— _Muito bem, você tem algum pergaminho?_

 _Emma revirou seus olhos. O fato de que o mundo mágico aparentemente tinha ficado preso no século 19 não tinha fugido de sua atenção. — Não, mas nós temos papel e caneta bem aqui._

— _É claro. - Vector pegou as ferramentas trouxas não familiares. Segurar uma caneta deveria ser a mesma coisa do que segurar uma pena mas ainda parecia um pouco estranho. Ela começou a escrever uma fórmula para que a pequena Granger diferenciasse. Para ter certeza ela fez uma fórmula extremamente complicada, uma que os alunos do sétimo ano teriam dificuldade e que requeria que ela aplicasse a regra da cadeira duas vezes e ainda por cima numa função racional. — Mm-hmm. Muito bem. - ela disse, entregando o papel. — Talvez essa então?_

 _Hermione empalideceu quando viu a fórmula complexa mas sua face se transformou em concentração e foi trabalhar, se inclinando sobre a mesa de centro enquanto começava a resolver. Até mesmo observando de ponta cabeça, Vector podia ver que a garota estava levando a sério, para sua completa surpresa. Ela definitivamente estava fazendo álgebra de verdade e o que parecia ser cálculo de verdade. Levou dez minutos de trabalho, incluindo checar o seu trabalho duas vezes e entregá-lo com um olhar nervoso, mas ela terminou._

 _Vector olhou o papel. Em letras bem escritas, Hermione tinha mostrado seu trabalho em detalhes. A professora olhou cada passo, ficando mais e mais animada por não ver erros. Quando ela alcançou o fim, ela se sentiu levemente tonta conforme sua fachada arrogante e cética se destruía e ela foi forçada a concluir que a resposta estava correta. — Senhorita Granger. - ela disse. — Você percebe que a maioria dos meus alunos do sétimo ano não conseguiriam resolver essa equação corretamente tão rápido como você acabou de fazer?_

 _Hermione sorriu nervosamente, sem saber o que dizer, mas seu pai se adiantou e disse: — Essa é nossa Hermione. Ela tem feito matemática do secundário por anos._

— _Eu diria certamente que sim. - disse Vector, qualquer traço de superioridade sumido de sua voz. — Essa é sem a menor sombra de dúvida a mais extraordinária exibição de habilidade matemática que eu já vi de uma primeiranista. - o sorriso de Hermione cresceu. — É claro que aritmancia é mais do que apenas cálculo. Por exemplo, você aprendeu multiplicação de matrizes Senhorita Granger?_

— _Sim senhora. Isso foi na minha aula de Álgebra II._

 _Vector não conhecia especificamente Álgebra II, mas ela deu outra olhada na folha e escreveu duas linhas de nove números lado a lado. — Entendi. Então talvez você possa multiplicar essas três matrizes juntas?_

— _Sim senhora. - Hermione pegou o papel e começou a resolver._

 _Vector não achou que ela poderia ficar mais impressionada com essa criança depois da amostra de cálculo mas estava errada. Ela sabia muito bem que o problema que ela tinha passado requeria quarenta e cinco operações aritméticas e ela observou Hermione resolver, completamente em sua cabeça, em quarenta e cinco segundos. Na verdade Vector levou mais para verificar as respostas do que Hermione tinha levado para resolver._

— _Eu não sei como você fez isso tão rápido Senhorita granger mas você está mais uma vez correta... Bem, então eu assumo que você também aprendeu geometria e trigonometria?_

— _Sim senhora._

— _Excelente. - Vector desenhou uma figura complexa de geometria onde algumas das distâncias e ângulos precisavam ser resolvidos. Iria requerer o uso tanto de trigonometria e geometria dos círculos, mas Hermione fez pouco caso, dando as respostas exatas em termos de raízes quadradas._

— _Bem Senhorita Granger, eu acho que suas habilidades matemáticas estão acima de qualquer repreensão. - Vector estava falante agora, embora ela não estava prestes a se comprometer. — Entretanto, se você for para minha aula, também será preciso conhecer a teoria mágica. Então, você pode me dizer porque o movimento da mão é importante quando fazendo um feitiço?_

 _Era uma questão fácil do livro Teoria Mágica, que Hermione já tinha, é claro, lido. E então ela repetiu a explicação do livro quase palavra por palavra: — O movimento da varinha alinha a magia do ambiente com aquelas pretendidas pelo feitiço. O alinhamento de energia faz o feitiço muito mais fácil de se fazer, especialmente para usuários iniciantes de magia._

— _Mm-hmm, muito bem... Uma coisa mais difícil então. Quais são as propriedades mágicas do número sete? - essa era diretamente retirada do capítulo um de Numerologia e Gramática._

— _Bem, sete é o número mais poderoso magicalmente. Mais feitiços incluem um fator aritmético de sete do que qualquer outro número e em campos mágicos que incluem exemplos de simetria séptupla, a energia ressonante frequentemente deixa os efeitos mais poderosos e mais estáveis. Numericamente arranjar objetos em grupos de sete pode..._

— _Isso é o suficiente Senhorita Granger, obrigada. É claro que você leu muito bem os livros didáticos. A coisa mais importante é que você pode aplicar o que você aprendeu. Por exemplo, qual é a estrutura geométrica que descreve o campo mágico do feitiço Lumos? - esse era uma das lições de casa do capítulo três._

— _Uma esfera, senhora._

— _E porque uma esfera?_

— _O feitiço Lumos produz luz ao confinar a energia mágica não controlada que produz faíscas ao redor da ponta da varinha. A forma mais eficiente do campo de confinamento é uma esfera._

 _Agora esse era o tipo de intuição que Vector estava procurando. E ela se surpreendeu que ela realmente estava esperando achar. Aqui estava uma das mentes mais extraordinárias que ela já tinha visto e ela queria ver o que a garota podia fazer. Ela perguntou mais algumas questões nessa faixa e então decidiu ver o quão longe ela tinha ido em seu estudo. — Okay, uma última pergunta. - ela disse. — Qual é a diferença aritmântica entre uma jinx e uma hex?_

 _Hermione empalideceu e olhou para seus pés. — Eu... Eu não sei senhora. Eu achei que jinxes eram feitiços que são somente irritantes e hexes são feitiços que são prejudiciais de verdade..._

— _É bem isso Senhorita Granger, na verdade esse é um tópico do quinto ano. A resposta é que enquanto as definições que você aprende na aula de Defesa estão rusticamente corretas, jinxes são descritas usando equações algébricas enquanto hexes que são feitiços mais poderosos, são descritos usando equações transcendentais._

 _A mente analitica de Hermione começou a girar com as implicações disso mas ela guardou isso para futura referência já que a professora sorriu e continuou a falar._

— _Eu devo dizer Senhorita Granger, nos meus vinte anos como uma professora eu nunca vi uma criança com tamanha aptitude para aritmancia na sua idade. Eu informarei a Professora McGonagall para adicionar Aritmancia do terceiro ano no seu calendário quando você chegar em Hogwarts._

— _Sim! - Hermione se ergueu e quase tropeçou quando ela se impediu por pouco de abraçar a professora. Ao invés, ela conseguiu se controlar para apenas balançar vigorosamente a mão da bruxa. — Obrigada! Muito obrigada, Professora Vector. Eu não vou te desapontar._

— _Não senhorita Granger. Tenho certeza que você não vai. - Vector olhou para os pais da garota. O pai dela estava radiante de orgulho e sua mãe parecia um pouco mais do que presunçosa. Ela admitiu que provavelmente merecia isso. Ela deu para a família um breve resumo do currículo de cinco anos e respondeu mais algumas questões sobre Hogwarts e sobre o mundo mágico em geral. Ela notou que Emma foi rápida em perguntar sobre possíveis carreiras, mas é claro que ela podia dizer que existiam várias para uma aritmática habilidosa._

 _Como um pouco de cortesia (e uma curiosidade que de repente tinha se renovado), Vector perguntou algumas coisas sobre o mundo trouxa, e em particular, no que eles usavam a matemática avançada. Enquanto ela só entendeu metade das respostas, essa metade era impressionante. As aplicações para a ciência trouxa era bem incríveis, como aquela missão de mandar pessoas para a lua que a Professora Sinistra estava sempre falando. Igualmente impressionante era o conhecimento de Hermione sobre esses esforços, mesmo se ainda não eram no nível dela em matemática pura._

 _Quando ela finalmente foi embora, Vector balançou e pensou: "Essa garota vai roubar meu emprego quando se formar."_


End file.
